


Wherever That Dream May Lead

by Lucky107



Series: In the Ghetto [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Her destination?  New Bordeaux, Louisiana.





	

Briana Byrne hunkers down into the lonely bus seat and stares out the dirty window into sunrise.  
  
She's eighteen years old and the only things she has to her name are a manila folder wrapped in rubber bands and a knife tucked away in her boot.  
  
Her destination? New Bordeaux, Louisiana.  
  
She's never travelled so far south before (to be fair, she's never _actually_ left Empire Bay before), but even as her home fades away over the horizon, she doesn't feel a thing.  
  
It's not as if she's leaving a life behind to embark on her pilgrimage: the last tie she had to Empire Bay was her mother, but even that's been severed. Siobhan Byrne didn't think to question where her daughter was heading with that one-way ticket in her hand, so Briana made one more excuse to finally skip town.  
  
At the end of the day, she's just another mouth to feed at home - and she can definitely appreciate the sentiment. With no work, no money, and no plan, Briana doesn't know how she's going to make ends meet when she reaches New Bordeaux.  
  
But she knows she will.  
  
She has to.  
  
Briana slides a dated black-and-white photograph from her back pocket then.  
  
It's been folded all to hell and the edges are torn, but it clearly depicts a man standing against a faded winter street and he's wearing a crooked smile. His face, marred by a prominent scar above his left eyebrow, is rugged and square.  
  
Handsome, maybe.  
  
She certainly doesn't fault her mother for falling for such a man.  
  
Without realising it, Briana finds herself tracing her fingertips along her own jawline as she admire the photograph, as if to draw some sort of comparison. As her finger traces the curve of her ear, she entertains the idea that they're practically identical and it elicits a small smile from her otherwise stony features.  
  
But looking at the only photograph of her father that she's ever seen makes her feel incomplete, so she tucks the photograph back into the safety of her pocket and returns her eyes to the window.  
  
What little information she had uncovered about her father's past told her that he was not a good man: he was a common criminal with more brawn than brain, but he was _supposed_ to be her father. For all the bad he might have been, he made a promise to provide for Briana and her mother - and it was one man who robbed them of that.  
  
Vittorio Scaletta.  
  
Briana closes her eyes and tries to imagine what she might say to Mr. Scaletta before she pulls the trigger.  
  
Will she ask him why he took her father from her? Will she ask him if it was worth it, now that it had finally caught up to him? Or will she say nothing at all and end it quickly?  
  
She supposes that it won't really matter _what_ she says to him in that moment: her actions will speak far louder than any words ever could - and she can only hope that he will have the humility to piss his pants once he's staring down the barrel of the gun.  
  
The thought of it entices another small smile and Briana opens her eyes, redirecting her attention to the world rushing by outside her window.  
  
It's a long ride to New Bordeaux.


End file.
